Inner selfs
by kunoichimistress
Summary: Neji and Tentens inner selves argue with thier outer selves to try to get them to admit they have a crush on each other in other words to get them to tell each other they like them as more than a friend NejTen and possibly other couples.
1. Inner Arguments

Inner Selves

"Stupid inner self…" Neji, the Hyuga Prodigy muttered to himself. He had just had an unbelievable argument, with his inner self! His conscience, of all the living things, he was arguing with his own self! "Well, at least it wasn't my mother…." He sighed for the umpteenth time to himself.

_Flashback_

"_Neji! Hey wait up!" There was a feminine voice from behind him a mild distance away. _

_It was his teammate, Tenten, he had known her even before he graduated from the academy, which he had as the top in the academy and her right next to him. She was always next to him in everything they did, he didn't mind, in fact he thought it was awkward when she wasn't there with him on a mission or even eating at a ramen place or something. When she finally caught up to him she gave him an envelope and said "I forgot to give you this after training, I'm having a party to celebrate my new house."_

_Neji raised an eyebrow "aren't you a little young to live on your own, I mean your 14"_

_Tenten was obviously excited about the house "well, I lived in an apartment by myself since the age of! Just goes to show what you know about me!" He rolled his eyes "you'll be there right?" she asked while turning to leave " yeah, I guess… I have nothing else to do tonight. " Ok! I'll see you there!" the excited weapons mistress ran off, and he just watched her until he couldn't see her anymore._

"_**You like her don't you?"**_

_Who the heck are you?_

"_**Your inner self obviously, if I wasn't why would I be in your head"**_

_Oookaay… anyways… where in the world did you get the idea I like her?_

"_**Apparently you didn't hear me when I said I'M YOUR INNER SELF!"**_

_What does that have to do with the question I'm asking you!?_

" **_You nimrod, I know everything about you! I'm your inner self!"_**

_How many times are you going to say that!?_

" _**until you get it through that thick skull of yours that you like Tenten!"**_

_I don't like her!_

"_**yes you do!"**_

_no I don't!_

" _**Yes you do!"**_

_That's it! This is crazy! I'm going to stop talking to, you so shut up and let me have some peace and quiet in my own mind!_

_Whatever! I'll get you another time, you're hard-headed!_

_End flashback_

With Tenten… who was also arguing with her inner self

"**Why won't you just tell him you like him?"**

Cause I don't

**Of course you do!**

Why do you torment me so?

**Cause I'm trying to tell you something.**

Something that is not true!

**Fine! I've got proof!**

Proof?! How can you get proof I mean-

**She was cut from the noises of doors opening and closing.**

What the heck is that sound!

**Doors. **

Doors?!

**How do you think I get around? Flying?**

Well yeah…

**Sorry that's your soul.**

I have _another_ person living inside me?!

**Number one, No, we're all apart of you and number two, she can't talk to you, only I can**.

Oh, joy…

**Here it is, quote _I like Neji I hope he likes me back_ unquote.**

Shut up!I did not say it exctly that way!I have better things to do than to argue with my inner self.

**Whatever, nether the less you said it.**


	2. A party at one heck of a house!

Woohoo! Reviews! Thanks to 0-TenteN-0 and Angelgirl18647. well enjoy!

Inner selfs

Chapter 2

A party at one heck of a house!

With Neji… time: 6:30 PM

"Well heres the addre- Oh my dear kami that is a big house…" Neji had finally found the house, well more like an estate (think of it as a vacationy Japanese style Hawaiian paradise)

Tenten must have spotted him from the window because she went outside and asked him

" umm, Neji why are you just standing in front of my house like you're a statue gone wrong, are yor coming in for the party or what?" apparently he didn't hear her, he just stood there looking at the house like a he had just been forced to eat hot peppers and jalapeños except he was turning colder by the second. Sighing she walked over to him and dragged him into the house, the natural white-eyed male snapped out of his "trance" when he noticed that she had her arms wrapped around his, but he went along with it.

Inside…

Neji was the last to arrive at the house already there were the rookie nine, excluding Shino, he had needed to tend to some business at the village Hidden in the Clouds, and Chouji, he wanted to attend to a food festival that was currently taking place in the Land of Waves (talk about food obsession, I mean in the Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles he battles Naruto for some friggen piece of Tamasaburo, which I think is candy). " Well now that everybody's here, I'll give you a tour of the house so you don't get lost, cause as you can plainly see its big" Tenten clapped her hands together once

Living Room….

"Well here's the living room." In it was a fireplace with a glass that showed a backyard and could easily be closed and covered by sliding doors, a bunch of porcelain pottery, pictures,a few VERY comfortable love seats and recliners, and a whole bunch of stuff that made the room look nice and comfy. Everybody except Tenten just stared in awe.

Backyard…

"The backyard" There was 2 big pools, 2 hot tubs, a medium sized area that contained the hot springs and a shaded place on the porch where they could sit down and eat.

Hinata: Oh

Ino: My

Sakura: Dear sweet Kami… (Over use, I know)

Bedrooms…

"Here are the rooms you will be sleeping in"( sorry, I wanted to tweak the story a little, they will be staying there for the weekend on their 4 day break), there were 20 bedrooms, and each could be described in three words: total, absolute royalty

All the other rooms were just as exotic.

"Tenten, how in Konoha did you get such an extravagant house!" Sakura in a disbelieving way, " well I have a few hundred million dollars I put aside for myself every once in a while"

"I. hate. you…." Ino stared at her in total envy, but she didn't envy her to the point where she would be willing to do something crazy. "its just a couple hundred mil, not a big deal" they fell down (Anime style) in total disbelieve as to what they just heard

Everybody excluding Tenten: NOT A BIG DEAL!!!!?????

"Okay! So I'm filthy stinkin' rich, sue me why don't cha?!!?!!?!!? the weapons mistress crossed her arms.

"Well whatever! Just think about it we are going to stay here for 4 days and have a celebration party at one heck of a house!" with Naruto being Naruto,he shouted out.

Sasuke finally spoke up" well he is right … for once" Everybody just looked at each other

"He _is _right" speaking up this time was Hinata "so what should we do". Take your pick, there's plenty fun things to do here" the house owner, Tenten, finally invited the to do whatever they felt like doing.


	3. Truth or Dare, the lovers game

Inner Selfs

Chapter 3

Truth or Dare, the lovers game

Deciding to hold off the hot tubs and stuff till tomorrow, they decided to just wind down and relax a bit.

8:00 P.M. , the living room

Naruto and the gang were comfortably sitting on the floor and chairs in front of the fireplace.

An idea came to Ino's mind "how bout' we play truth or dare!" everybody nodded and looked at each other. " Great Idea Ino!" Tenten agreed, they got into a circle and let Ino go first since it was her Idea.

( the style the dialogue is read will change here and there)

Ino: Naruto, truth or Dare?

Naruto: Truth

Ino: Who do like being around the most and why?

Naruto; Ummmm…. Hinata, because she's… um… c-c-cute and sweet….(Blush)

Hinata:(blushes 15 shades of red)

Naruto: okay well, Sasuke, truth or Dare?

Sasuke: Dare

Naruto: I dare you to let Sakura sit on your lap for the rest of the game!

Sasuke: (gives naruto death glare) fine… (invites sakura to sit on his lap)

Sakura:(sits on his lap)

Both Sasuke and Sakura(:Blush madly)

Sasuke: Sakura, truth or Dare?

Sakura: Truth

Sasuke: Of all the guy's in Konoha, who do you love the most?

Sakura:blushes like crazy Y-You…

Sasuke: thought so (kisses Sakura's forehead, then yet again blushes)

Sakura: (kisses his cheek)

Naruto:Ahem

Sakura: Oh, sorry… anyways, Tenten, truth or dare

Tenten: Dare

Sakura: Hmmm… I got it! I dare you to slow dance with Neji

Neji and Tenten: (Blushes the ultimate blush)

Tenten: I-I-I really shouldn't…

Sakura: It's either that or kiss Lee

Tenten: Which song are we playing?

Sakura: puts on the song, On a Journey, ( now for all those people who don't know this song go to www. youtube. com , and search for **Neji and Tenten on a Journey** to see the AMV, the URL is spaced out because the format won't let me put URLS):

Song lyrics:

Female:

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

Male:

_  
No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start  
_

Unison:

_  
_Chorus in bold and underline

_**And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you  
**_

Female:_  
_

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Male:_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
_

Will be Unison here on out:

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you _

Repeat chorus before next set of verses 

Knew there was somebody somewhere  
I need love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing is going to tear us apart

Repeat chorus before next set of verses

Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Starting out on a journey

Repeat chorus before next set of verses

In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning  
With you

Tenten had her head and hand lying on his chest while smiling when they were dancing, apparently she was enjoying this. So was Neji, he had his hand around her waist while holding one of her hands. Even he had a small smile on his face.

Neji and Tenten's thoughts: I wish this could never end…

After the song, both blushing madly, still standing there, closing their eyes, their faces got closer and closer until…

"awww, how sweet…" Tsunadae said standing at the door, "Tsunadae! They were almost there, why'd you have to ruin it!" Sakura and Ino complained.

At the sound of the fifth hokage's voice, both Neji and Tenten jumped in surprise, letting go of each other, the prodigy and the weapons mistress looked at Tsunadae then at each other.

" Oh Heck!" Again in unison they said and finished what they had started, finally, I repeat, **FINALLY!** Then and there the lips of the two met, tongues dancing together and lips massaging each others, when that was finished Neji whispered into Tenten's ear " I love you… you complete me" smiling he hugged her " Neji… I love you too… you're my everything" .

" Now this is going down in the records" Tsunadae interrupted she then looked at Sasuke and Sakura who was sitting on his lap " Amazing two in one night, that's a rare treat I get to see, anyways Tenten here is that extra key to your house you wanted, well see you guys later" and with that shut the door quietly and went off.

After that they, did other stuff till 12:00 and decided to go to bed, Sasuke carried Sakura to her bed, while the others just went to bed.

With Neji and Tenten…

Neji: Night, dove (kisses Tenten on the cheek goodnight)

( his nickname for her, sorta fits, don't ya think)

Tenten: Night, my love (kisses back)

Both of them went to bed with sweet dreams.

**Authors comments: Well, how sweet was that! Hope you guys liked it! This is not the end yet, PLZ. Review!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSEEEEE!**


	4. Notice! The end

Notice!

Hiya!

Well, this is a notice saying that this story had ended whether, you like it or not, it's ended, I'm REALLY Sorry, but I have other stories I need to finish!

Besides, this wasn't going anywhere… I pretty much had to end it here.

This is my official abrupt story ending note, so you may see this on other stories too!

So sorry!

Signed,

kunoichimistress


End file.
